entre el viento y el mar
by tenohsagitario161197
Summary: es mi historia pero en otro usuario
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos aquí le traigo una historia de mi loca cabecita jajajajaja. Espero q les guste, es mi primer fanfic

_ENTRE EL VIENTO Y EL MAR_

Un señor (alto, cabello de color acuamarina, guapo) observaba en la ventana con total preocupación el regreso de su hija. Luego de espera casi por 30minutos, un auto se estaciona en frente de la casa, bajando una ninfa de la mar cabello acuamarina y muy hermosa. Al verla entrar, se dirige a la sala enojado por la hora de llegar de su hija, pues eran a las 2 am

Al llegar a las sala se encuentra con su hija

Papa: MICHIRU KAIOH! Estas son horas de llegar?

Michiru: papa, pensé que estabas en el trabajo!

Papa: pues claro, si no llego, la señorita no se digna a llegar a su casa. Como puede ser que una señorita como tu ande a estas horas de la noche fuera de su casa

Michiru: por favor papa como si fuera a sucederme algo, además no me importa lo que tú me digas, por más que me grites, a igual ya me divertí

Papa: cómo puedes decir eso, sabes que soy un hombre muy poderoso y podrían tomar represalias mis enemigos contra ti y te atreves a decir que no pasa nada, por favor michiru no me hagas reír

Michiru; y a ti que te importa mi vida, estas más ocupado en tu trabajo, que desde que mama murió has olvidado que tienes una hija y que la vienes a visitar cuando se te antoje

De pronto recibió una bofetada de su padre que el dejo sorprendido

Papa: escúchame bien michiru me estas obligando a tome otras medida frente a tu conducta y una de ellas será que vas a tener un guardaespaldas y solo cumplirá mis ordenes

Michiru: te odio!

Michiru se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto molesta…..

AL SIGUIENTE DIA…..

Un chico muy guapo (cuerpo atlético, cabello cenizo) se presentaba a las afueras de la casa de los kaioh con un saco negro toco el timbre….

Puerta: ¿Quién es?

Chico: soy Haruka tenoh, soy de la agencia de guardaespaldas, la agencia me ha mandado aquí a pedido del Sr, Kaioh

Puerta: un momento

Las puerta se abrieron mostrando una casa hermosa dejando impresionado a haruka, al entrar a la casa se encontraba una sirvienta que lo llevo al despacho del señor

Sirvienta: disculpe señor, aquí se encuentra el joven de la agencia de guardaespaldas

Sr Kaioh: hazlo pasar Yuriko

Sirvienta: si señor

Al entrar al despacho

Haruka: buenas señor, me enviaron por el llamado de usted

Sr Kaioh: buenas jovencito. Si efectivamente pedí sus servicios para que cuiden a mi hija

Haruka: como usted desee señor, solo dígame cuando empiezo

Sr kaioh: bueno haruka, para eso quiero que ingreses al colegio que esta mi hija, el mugen, además que quiero que me informes todo lo que hace ella

Haruka: si señor como usted desee

Sr kaioh: puedes usar cualquier habitación de huéspedes y luego te presentare a mi hija, puedes retirarte

Haruka: sí señor, con permiso

_MAS TARDE…_

Michiru llegaba a su casa, pero al entrar se encuentra con su papa que está en la sala acompañado de un chico muy guapo

Michiru: buenas padre

Sr kaioh: hola michiru, te presento a haruka tenoh, él será tú guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante

Haruka: buenas señorita michiru

Michiru: buenas joven Haruka, disculpa padre pero esto no es necesario ya te lo he dicho

Sr Kaioh: te lo advertí Michiru así que tendrás que obedecerme a lo que te diga, el será de ahora en adelante mi sombra y todo lo que le diga lo cumplirá…

Michru: pero papa…

Sr kaioh: pero nada Michiru, te soporte tu comportamiento, pero esto llega al límite, así que cumplirás mis órdenes…joven tenoh puede retirarse

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Michiru se vestía para su escuela, pero esta vez tendría que ir acompañada de su "guardaespaldas" Como odiaba cuando a su papa en ese momento, aunque no podía negar que era muy guapo; aunque algo no cuadraba muy bien en su cuerpo…

Luego de terminar de vestirse salió de su cuarto a tomar desayuno con su padre, pues él estaría unos días en Japón para cerrar algunos negocios

Michiru: buenos días padre

Sr kaioh: buenos días Michiru, hoy no estaré en casa, pasare la noche en Osaka cerrando unos negocios pendientes

Michiru: si padre, no te preocupes. Me voy padre, con permiso

Al salir de la casa Michiru encontró un auto estacionado y en la puerta un joven con el uniforme de su colegio, se quedó sorprendida al saber que estaría asechada un chico así

Michiru: buenos días Haruka,

Haruka: buenas días señorita Michiru

Haruka le abrió la puerta y se dirigieron al mugen. Al llegar todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando a Michiru, mientras que las alumnas quedaban mirando a Haruka y molestas con Michiru por tener a lado a un chico tan guapo a su lado

Al llegar al salón eran asechadas por las miradas de sus compañeros

Michiru: Haruka puedes de dejar de seguirme

Haruka: lastimosamente tengo que acompañarla a todos los lugares

Michiru: pero no quiero que nos vean juntos

Haruka: pues su papa me puso converso con el director para ponerme en le mismo salón de usted Srta. Kaioh

RECREO…..

Maia: Michiru, pero quién es ese chico tan guapo que te acompañaba

Michiru: es Haruka Tenoh, mi guardaespaldas, mi padre lo contrato para que vigilara

Maia: supongo que no estarás muy feliz; pero tienes buena compañía, me lo presentas

Michiru: si claro como desees. HARUKA!

Haruka: siiii

Michiru: te presento Maia

Haruka:…hola mucho gusto presiosa-respondio Haruka con voy que cautivaba

Maia: hola guapo- siguiendo el juego- me preguntaba di ya estabas en algún club

Haruka: pues no, ahora que lo dices no sé dónde inscribirme

Maia: pues yo te puedo llevas

Haruka: gracias preciosa, es un placer ir con una chica tan hermosa como tu

Luego que Maia llevo a Haruka a inscribirse al club de atletismo. Este tuvo que hacer unas pruebas con otros alumnos, saliendo victorioso de esta. El día pasaba muy rápido y Haruka ya era en centro de atención de todas las chicas, que lo acorralaron, escapándose y ocultándose para salvar su vida

Haruka; uff por poco y me matan esas niñas locas, será mejor que me oculte aquí

La entrar vio una gran piscina y en ella había una sirena muy hermosa, al salir vio a una chica de cabello aguamarina que parecía una diosa perfecta

Michiru: nuca te han dicho que mirar a alguien así es de mala educación

Haruka: pues no puede negar que es muy hermosa

Michiru: al parecer lograste escapar de esas chicas

Haruka: pues no fue fácil escapar de esas niñas mimadas

Michiru: pues no todas somos así Haruka, adiós voy a cambiarme

Haruka: la esperare afuera

Luego de salir de clases, fueron directo a la casa, no hablaban en el auto, pero el silencio no era desagradable. Al llegar a la casa Haruka bajo del carro y ayudo a bajar a Michiru

Michiru: gracias Haruka

Haruka: no se preocupe señorita

Michiru: pero puedes decirme Michiru, me siento más cómoda

Haruka: como lo desees, Michiru

Al entrar a la casa cada uno se fu a su habitación

Haruka: dios, hoy fue un día muy agitado, me canse más en esa escuela, que cuidando a Michiru. Será mejor que de un baño para relajarme

Al salir de la ducha se puso hacer sus deberes para tener el día libre.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Michiru estaba muy casada, el día de hoy no fue no fue muy bonito que digamos, tuvo que soportar las miradas y comentarios de ella por haber llegado con su guardaespaldas, no pensaba cansarse tanto en un solo día. Se fue a bañar y salir al jardín a despejarse un poco al jardín donde su mama pasaba la mayor parte con ella

Michiru: madre, no sabes cuánto te extraño, me haces mucha falta; ahora me siento muy sola y vacía. Quisiera que estés en este momento a mi lado


	2. Capitulo 2

Siento demorarme un poco, pero he estado un "poquito" ocupada. Agradezco a las personas que dejaron comentarios y espero que les guste

Capítulo 2

Haruka caminaba por el jardín y de repente vio a Michiru junto a las rosas, decidió acercarse un poco más; pero Michiru ya lo había visto

Michiru: Es de mala educación ver a escondidas a persona, Haruka

Haruka: ….lo siento Michiru, solo que te vi y pensaba si quería compañía

Michiru: Muchas gracias y si puedes acompañarme

Haruka: y dime que haces en este lugar

Michiru: Pues aquí me gustaba estar con mi mama la mayor parte del tiempo

Haruka: ¿Dónde está ella?

Michiru: Pues ella murió hace algunos años- bajando la cabeza

Haruka: Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar malos recuerdos

Michiru: No te preocupes- limpiándose una lagrima traicionera, aunque Haruka logro verla, no sabía cómo actuar, lo único que hizo fue detenerse

Michiru: ¿Qué sucede?- pero solo sintió unos brazos cálidos que la sorprendió

Haruka: Tu mama no le gustaría ver que su hija hermosa llorara por ella

Michiru se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras que sintió algo cálido

Michiru: Siento, mucho que me veas en estas condiciones. Pero háblame de ti

Se dirigieron a una banca que estaba cerca del jardín y se sentaron ahí

Haruka: ….pues soy hijo del dueño de la agencia pero al saber que tu padre pedía sus servicios, me mando a mí

Michiru: ¿Por qué?

Haruka: Pues dice que soy mejor que ellos- giñando el ojo

Michiru: Pues a mí me parece que lo hizo para no verte jajaja

Haruka: Oye! Claro que me quiere aunque no lo demuestre jajaja

Michiru: Sabes desde que murió mi mama me he sentido vacía y sola

Haruka: Pues ya no lo estarás, ahora yo estoy aquí y protegerte así sea con mi vida- dándole una sonrisa cálida

Michiru: Lo juras- con un brillo especial en los ojos, esperando un relájalo valioso

Haruka: Te lo juro por mi honor- agarrándole la mano, sonriendo

Haruka sintió algo cálido que no pudo explicar, pero le agrado demasiado, pues ahora ella se convertiría en una persona valiosa para el

Michiru miro esos ojos verde esmeralda que le fascinaron, pues eran misteriosos y a la vez hermosos, era una de las primera personas que con solo unas hora estaba confiando en el plenamente

Haruka: Además quieres ser mi amiga

Michiru: Amigos – con una sonrisa radiante

Haruka: Pues déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa como una sirena

Michiru de forma coqueta y siguiéndole el juego se acercó aún más a el

Michiru: Gracias, aunque tú eres muy guapo

Haruka: Podría ser mucho más que eso. Acercándose más a ella

Michiru: Siempre eres así con todas las chicas- fingiendo molestia

Haruka: Solo con las más hermosas- guiñándole el ojo

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

Michiru: Dios parecemos unos niños

Haruka: Tienes razón, mi padre siempre lo dice

Michiru: Y ¿Tu madre?

Haruka: pues me abandono cuando tenía cinco años

Michiru: Lo siento

Haruka: No te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado- con una sonrisa sincera- por cierto y ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

Michiru: Pues pintar, tocar mi violín y nadar

Haruka: pues a mí me gusta correr y tocar el piano

Michiru: Así que también te gusta la música clásica

Haruka: pues me encanta me ayuda a pensar mejor

Michiru: Tienes razón y siento que con ella puedo recordar a mi mama

Haruka: Tienes razón

Así siguieron hablando de sus gustos, hasta que Haruka vio su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora que eran, pues estuvieron hablando cerca de cinco horas.

Haruka: ohhh creo que se nos hizo tarde

Michiru: En serio, no me di cuenta

Haruka se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Michiru

Haruka: bueno señorita es hora de escoltarla a su aposento

Michiru: gracias joven jajaja jajaja

Haruka la llevo a su cuarto y se despidió de ella

Michiru: Gracias por hacerme compañía, Haruka

Haruka; Fue todo un placer Michiru

_AL LLEGAR A SU CUARTO_

HARUKA POV

Al llegar a mi cuarto me sentí muy contento, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien, bueno la mayoría de veces por compromiso

Pero ella es diferente es hermosa, atenta, inteligente; me faltarían palabras para describirla….

Aunque si supiera mi secreto tal vez ella me odiaría…. Pero que dices Haruka, ella la hija de tu jefe, deja de pensar en tonterías. Mejor vete a dormir que te hace mucha falta

MICHIRU POV

Al entrar a mi cuarto me sentí muy feliz, ahora siento que no estoy sola y es que es como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho….

Siento que puedo confiar en él.

Cogió una foto que estaba en su mesa

Mama por fin tengo a alguien en quien confiar y me siento muy contenta. Es la segunda persona que siento que es sincera conmigo

_AL SIGUIENTE DIA_

Haruka se levantó de su cama, se metió a la ducha y cabio su ropa de colegio. Fue a la cocina, encontrándose con asumí que al verlo se ruborizo al ser observada por el

Asumi: Buenos días joven Haruka, su desayuno está servido

Haruka: gracias Asumi, pero puedes llamarme Haruka, no me gustan las formalidades

Asumi: Si…. Haruka

Haruka: gracias- dándole una sonrisa que la hizo ponerse roja como un tomate

Luego de unos minutos salió a ver el carro y a esperar a Michiru que baje

Al llegar Michiru, se fueron al mugen. Donde todas las chicas miraban a Haruka y echaban miradas asesinas a Michiru. Mientras que con Haruka era viceversa con los hombre

Al llegar a su aula. Todas las chicas se pusieron alrededor de Haruka hablando con el y dejando de lado a Michiru

Llego el profesor y todos se ubicaron en sus lugares

Michiru: al parecer eres el centro de atención de todas las chicas

Haruka: Pues también soy el cetro de miradas asesinas de los alumnos jajaja

Michiru: tienes razón jajaja

Así transcurrieron las clases hasta su término, cosa que les alegro a muchos alumnos pues era viernes y tenían libre el sábado y domingo

Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron al carro para irse a la casa

Notas de autor

Este capítulo aun no pasa nada pues aún se están conociendo, por lo tanto en el siguiente capítulo habrá más acción. Gracias

ATTE, tenohsagitario16. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo….jajajajajaja hay veces que la inspiración se me va

Capítulo 3

Haruka iba caminando por las aulas, de pronto es acorralado por chica

Chica: hola Haruka

Haruka: hola preciosa- con voz seductora

Chica: Haruka por que no salimos este fin de semana, sería una buena compañía

Haruka: me encantaría estar con una chica tan hermosa, pero no puedo, tengo que estar con Michiru

Chica: ohhhh Haruka y yo que quería salir contigo para "conocernos" mas

Haruka: será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que buscar a Michiru

Chica: lastima será para la otra

Haruka regreso a su camino, prosiguió y encontró a Michiru hablando con un chico, se fue acercando más y vio al chico que acorralaba a Michiru, agarrándola por la cintura y sosteniéndola por las manos. Pero algo lo hizo parar…

.

.

.

Michiru iba caminando por el patio y de pronto es acorralada por un chico alto, cabello castaño y ojos color café

Chico: hola, Michiru

Michiru: hola Wen

Wen: me preguntaba si una chica hermosa como tú, ya pensó en lo que le dije, si quería ser mi novia

Michiru: lo siento Wen pero ahora no estoy interesando en ti

Wen acercándose cada vez más, acorralándola contra la pared

Wen: pero Michiru, piénsalo bien, tu mereces a alguien en tu vida….alguien como yo

Michiru: no! Wen nunca te voy a aceptar

Wen: sabes Michiru, me canse de esperar por ti y tengo un límite. Serás mi novia por que así lo quiero- molestándose y acercándose cada vez más a ella

Michiru: pues no, ni en mil años y tú no eres alguien para venir a imponerme ser tu novia o no

Wen: no me importa, ya me canse de ser bueno contigo y te tendré así sea lo último que haga, ¡ME ENTENDISTE!- agarrándola de la muñeca y la cintura, acercándose a sus labios

Aunque Michiru logro alejarse dándole una bofetada, pero él la apretó más contra el sacándole un gemido de dolor, ya estaba cerca de sus labios, sin embargo alguien lo agarró del brazo lanzándolo lejos de Michiru. Al darse cuenta, vio a Haruka delante de Michiru protegiéndola

Wen: pero miren quien tenemos aquí…..no deberías interrumpir escenas de pareja

Haruka: pues yo no vi que ella sea tu pareja, además la estabas lastimando

Wen: y ¿quién eres?, acaso su príncipe

Haruka: al menos no soy un idiota

Wen: ¿Qué dijiste?

Haruka: lo que escuchaste, no voy a permitir que la lastimes

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Wen se lanzó contra Haruka, pero él logro intersectarlo dándole un puñete en el rostro sacándole sangre de labio, cayendo al piso.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru para ver como estaba, pero cuando se acercaba

Michiru: Haruka, cuidadooooo!

Haruka recibió un puñetazo, pero él le devolvió dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que le saco en aire. Haruka lo agarró del cuello alzándolo y viéndole a los ojos con odio que atemorizo a Wen.

Haruka: escúchame bien si vuelves a tratar así a Michiru- Haruka se acercó a su oído- te JURO QUE TE ¡MATARE!

Wen al escuchar esas palabras no sabía qué hacer, esas palabras le dieron tanto temor como nunca lo hubiera hecho. Haruka lo dejo caer al piso

Wen: me la pagaras rubiecito- levantándose dejando solos a Haruka y Michiru

Haruka se acercó a Michiru para verificar como estaba, al llegar Michiru no pudo más y abrazo a Haruka comenzando a sollozar en su pecho. Haruka solo la puedo abrazar fuertemente para que se calmar

Michiru: gracias, sin ti no sabría que me hubiera hecho.

Haruka: no te preocupes, te prometí que te protegería

Michiru levanto la mirada y vio a esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto la tranquilizaban y le hacían sentir muchas emociones. Pero se percató que su ceja estaba manchada de sangre

Michiru: Haruka, estas lastimado, déjame ayudarte a curar esa herida; es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Haruka: no te preocupes estoy bien, peor está él, esto es solo un rasmillo

Michiru agarro su mano y lo llevo a la enfermería donde saco lo necesario para curar esa herida

Haruka: en verdad Michiru, no es gran cosa

Michiru: pues déjame curarla para qué no se vea mal, por favor es lo menos que puedo hacer, no quiero que nada te suceda, eres mi mejor amigo

Haruka al verla vio esos ojos color a mar que sentía que se perdía en ellos, en la maravilla de rostro, cuerpo.

Haruka: ok ok solo esta vez

Michiru comenzó a curarle la herida para que no se infectara. Al terminar le dio un beso en la frente que sorprendió a Haruka

Haruka: y eso- sonrojado

Michiru: es una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí

Haruka: tú sabes que es mi deber protegerte, sirena

Michiru: ¿sirena?

Haruka: pues si te pareces a una sirena; hermosa, dulce que atrae a los pobres náufragos a ti

Michiru: tonto- abrazándolo- y tu pareces mi caballero, siempre protegiéndome de los peligros

Haruka: pues puedo ser mucho y más- sonriéndole

Michiru: jajaja ni en este momento puedes dejar de ser coqueto- fingiendo enojo

Haruka: jajajajaja pues solo con personas como tú

Michiru: jajajajaja tienes razón

Haruka: jajajajaja

Michiru:….. Es hora de irnos ya van a terminar las clases

Haruka: tienes razón

Salieron de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a su aula para recoger sus cosas, pero de pronto Michiru se tropieza accidentalmente, cayendo encima de Haruka. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra encima de un cuerpo liviano que amortigua su caída

Haruka: aggg

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con Haruka en una posición muy comprometedora

Michiru: lo siento Haruka- parándose sonrojada por la incómoda situación

Haruka: no te pre preocupes Michiru- más sonrojado que Michiru

Haruka se paró y ayudo a para a Michiru, pero de pronto al pararla quedan demasiado cerca, sintiendo su respiración, sin darse cuenta se iban acercando más…..hasta que

Chica: Haruka, te encontrabas aquí aun y con KAIOH

Al escuchar la voz se separaron más rojos que antes que podían competir con un tomate.

Haruka: siiii solo veníamos a recoger nuestras cosas, pero ya nos íbamos, verdad Michiru

Michiru: ssi Haruka, tienes razón, es mejor recogerlas o se nos hará tarde

Chica: te puedo ayudar para que lo hagas más rápido

Haruka: ….gracias, pero te quitaría tiempo a ti

Chica: por favor Haruka, tu nunca lo haría-con voz seductora

Haruka: bueno gracias

Se dirigieron al salón y mientras guardaban las cosas, la chica finge tropezarse cayendo abrazando a Haruka. Michiru al ver esto sentía un sentimiento de querer sacar a esa chica de los brazos de su "querido" Haruka. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sacudió la cabeza y siguió acomodando sus cosas

Chica: lo siento me tropecé

Haruka: ssi ¿estás bien?

Chica: contigo, siempre

De pronto se escucho una tos

Michiru: tosiendo- lo siento pero Haruka ya podemos irnos

Haruka: si Michiru, gracias….

Chica: jajajajaja kiara

Haruka: si kiara muchas gracias nos vemos

Después que salió del aula Haruka y Michiru

Kiara: muy pronto serás MIO Haruka tenoh- sonriendo maliciosamente, marchándose de ahí

.

.

.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Michiru estaba nadando en la piscina, mientras Haruka la observaba desde el sillón que estaba a lado

Michiru: Haruka, ¿porque no entras y nadas conmigo?

Haruka: pues no me gusta nadar

Michiru: y a que se debe

Haruka: pues no sé nadar y no me gusta

Michiru: pero eres mi guardaespaldas y deberías sabes, supongamos que me pase algo o me ahogue

Haruka: pues es casi imposible, ya que tú eres una sirena y ese es tu territorio

Michiru: salvado, pero no de esta….

Michiru le tiro un poco de agua a Haruka, pero Haruka más astuto salió corriendo esquivando el agua

Haruka: así como tu territorio es el agua, para mi es el viento

Michiru: tienes razón, pero alguna vez te atrapare jajajajaja

Michiru salió de la piscina y haruka le alcanzo su toalla

Michiru: gracias, Haruka

Haruka: de nada Michiru

Michiru: ¿Qué hora es?

Haruka: pues supongo que a la 1:00 pm

Michiru: creo que será mejor que me vista para como

Haruka: tienes razón

Mientras Haruka y Michiru conversaba, el padre de Michiru la observaba con una sonrisa.

Saco una foto de su cajón y vio a su esposa y el abrazando a Michiru un año antes de su tragedia

Sr kaioh: al parecer nuestra hija está creciendo amor y será tan bella como tu. Me recuerda cuando me enamore profundamente de ti. Me alegra que ella tenga un amigo en quien confiar, pues Haruka le ha quietado un poco de tristeza a su corazón luego de tu muerte.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en su laptop, volviendo a guardar la foto de su familia.

Al salir de cambiarse Michiru estaba con un vestido sencillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y de color blanco que hacia resaltar su escultural cuerpo

Haruka al mirarla se quedó sorprendido, hasta lo más sencillo le quedaba maravilloso, no había persona más hermosa a ella

Por lo tanto Michiru se sonrojo un poco de ver como la miraba Haruka, pues sintió sus ojos penetrantes viéndola, bajaron de las escaleras y se dirigieron a comer

Michiru: Yuriko y mi padre

Yuriko: dijo que iba a estar en su despacho trabajando, por lo tanto no quería ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia

Michiru: gracias Yuriko, puedes retirarte

Yuriko: con permiso, señorita Michiru

Michiru se entristeció pues siempre era así, no podía pasar tiempo con su padre por su trabajo

Haruka: que pasa Michiru, estas un poco triste

Michiru: pues siempre es lo mismo, siempre está ocupado con su trabajo y nome toma atención

Haruka: no te preocupes, ahora estoy contigo- sonriéndole

Michiru: lo se

Continuaron comiendo

Haruka: no hay mucho que hacer este fin de semana

Michiru: tienes razón, está un poco aburrido

Haruka: ¿hay algo que quisieras hacer?

Michiru: bueno si no te importa quiero ir a comprar pintura y cuerdas

Haruka se levanto

Haruka: en ese caso iremos a comprarlas

Fueron a la tienda y notaron que la gente los quedaba mirando, pues al estar juntos hacían la pareja perfecta; bella y elegante

Vendedor: buenas señores deseen comprar algo

Michiru: si, necesito cuerdas para un violín

Vendedor: pase por favor, vea y compre lo que fuera necesario

Michiru: gracias

Caminaron a buscar lo que necesitaban y llegaron con el vendedor

Vendedor: si me permite señorita usted es muy hermosa al igual que su pareja

Michiru: ahhhh Haruka, no es mi pareja, solo un amigo nada más

Vendedor: lastima hacían una bella pareja

Michiru se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabra, luego vio a Haruka mirando hacia unos cuadros

Sintió que el vendedor tenía razón, pues era muy guapo, viendo unas rosas alrededor de él. Haruka vio a Michiru, sonriéndole. Esto producido que Michiru se sonroje

Michiru: muchas gracias, hasta luego

Vendedor: gracias a usted señorita

Haruka: esta todo comprado

Michiru: Haruka, es la tercera vez que lo preguntas y si esta todo

Haruka: pues jajaja solo preguntaba. Quieres ir al parque

Michiru: pues no es mala idea, vamos

Haruka manejo hasta el parque, ayudo a salir del carro a Michiru y se dirigieron a unas bancas

Haruka: es muy hermoso estar aquí

Michiru: tienes razón

Haruka: espera aquí voy a comprar unos helados

Haruka se marchó a comprar helado

Chica: disculpa

Michiru: si

Chica: tienes un novio muy guapo

Michiru se sonrojo por el comentario de esa chica

Michiru: no es mi novio

Chica: que lastima se le veían tan bien y ¿qué son?

Michiru: pues somos mucho más que eso

.

.

.

Haruka llego a la tienda

Vendedor: buenas tardes joven desea un helado

Haruka: si me da dos uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate

Vendedor: veo que sabe los gustos de su novia

Haruka: no lo es- sonrojándose

Vendedor: lastima se le ve tan bien juntos y ¿Qué son?

Haruka: pues somos mucho más que eso

Vendedor: jajaja ve con tu amiga y dale ese helado

Al llegar vio a Michiru y veía lo realmente hermosa que era, saliendo rosas alrededor de ella

Haruka: toma Michiru

Michiru: gracias Haruka

Comieron su helado, pasando las horas conversando

Haruka: veo que ya es tarde- mirando su reloj

Michiru: tienes razón debemos irnos

Se fueron al auto, dirigiéndose a la casa, pero vio que Haruka cambio de camino, no le preocupo asi que siguió viendo el camino

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la playa, viendo el atardecer

Haruka: veo que llegamos a tiempo para ver el atardecer

Michiru: tienes razón, es hermoso

Haruka: siiii me siento muy bien aquí

Vieron el atardecer y se diridieron a la casa. Al llegar se encotraron con el padre de Michiru

Haruka: buenos noches señor

Michiru: buenas noches padre

Sr kaioh: buenas noches, Haruka te quiero en mi despacho

Haruka: si señor

Luego que dejara a Michiru en su cuarto. Haruka se dirigió al despacho

Haruka: puedo entrar señor

Sr kaioh: adelante Haruka

Haruka: para que me necesita

Sr kaioh: veo que te llevas muy bien con mi hija

Haruka: pues para cuidarla mejor debo ser su amigo

Sr kaioh: tienes razón, pero además veo como Michiru ha recuperado su brillo, después de la muerte de su madre

Haruka: pues no lo había notado

Sr kaioh: me llamo tu padre y me pregunta si aun quieres seguir siendo guardaespaldas

Haruka: pues sí, aun quiero este trabajo

Sr kaioh: muy bien puedes retirarte, yo lo llamare luego. Puedes retirarte

Haruka: con permiso señor

Haruka salio del despacho para ir a su dormitorio

Sr kaioh: veo que fue lo mejor haber contratado a Haruka

.

.

Haruka se encontraba pensando en su cama, pero escucho que le tocaban la puerta

Haruka: Michiru, que haces aquí deberías estar descansando

Michiru; lo siento Haruka, solo quería saber cómo te había ido con mi padre

Haruka: no te preocupes solo me aviso que me había llamado mi padre

Michiru: ahhhh yo pensaba que era por llegar a esta hora

Haruka: jajajajaja mejor ve acostarte mañana es día de escuela

Michiru: tienes razón, hasta mañana Haruka

Haruka: hasta mañana Michiru, que descanses bien

Michiru: gracias e igualmente

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Bueno este es otro capítulo más en el siguiente…. Estoy pensando cómo hacerlo jajajajaja.

Quiero agradecer a los que comentaron esta historia que sigue en curso y que me sigan dejando comentario

Así me daba muchas ganas de seguir esta historia. Gracias

ATT:

Tenohsagitariokaioh


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Haruka se dirigía hacia la alberca para ir a ver a Michiru, al llegar ve que no hay nadie

_Al parecer ya se fue, será mejor que vaya a buscarla-dándose la vuelta

De pronto siente en golpe, viendo oscuro y cayendo de golpe al suelo, quedando inconsciente

Luego de media hora abre los ojos y ve que lo tienen sujeto, un chico en cada brazo

_Veo que el príncipe se despertó jajajajaja-sentía que conocía esa voz y al mirarlo, lo reconoció

_Tú que es lo que quieres, ¡sueltameeeeeee!- pues se estaba cansando y esto no iba a traer nada bueno

_Veo que te olvidaste de mí- con una respuesta sarcástica que enojo a Haruka

_Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Wen- respondió con cólera, pues esto podía ser peligroso

_Pero que honrado me siento- le respondió de forma sarcástica, en su mirada podía verse venganza

_No me hagas reír, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Pues diríamos que vine a devolverte la golpiza que me diste idiota- tenía razón él estaba buscando venganza, solo esperaba que Michiru no aparezca, si quería vengarse de alguien ese sería él

_Al parecer eres poco hombre que necesitas a tus amigos jajajajaja- le sonrió con ironía, sabía que eso le molestaría más, si lo golpeaba, tal vez luego lo dejara en paz

_Idiota- golpeándolo en la cara, eso no dolió mucho

_Idiota, no te daré el gusto de mostrar dolor

_Te estas burlando de mi- golpeándolo de nuevo, sacándole sangre del labio

_Tus golpes no duelen, pareces mujer- eso si lo iba a molestar, le dio un golpe bajo

_En serio, que te parece esto-dándole un rodillazo en la cara y estómago, pero Haruka no mostraba dolor

_Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso-riéndose, quería que terminara de una vez por todas con esta tonta paliza

_Entonces que tal se sentirá esto- golpeándole con un bate, debía admitirlo eso si dolía y mucho

Haruka: creo que eso dolió jajajajaja- sintiendo como se fracturaba por lo menos dos costillas

_jajaja me pregunto si debería seguirte golpeando- pues por su mirada parecía que lo quería matar, pero él ni se inmutó, no permitiría un solo gemido de dolor por parte de el

_Has lo que quiera, es más pegas muy SUAVE-

_Ese caso toma esto- golpeándolo en la cara

_Que ya te cansaste de golpearme como una niña- el último golpe lo dejo con dificultad de poder respirar, se sentía ahogado, pero sabía que esto no era todo

_En verdad mis amigos también quieren cobrársela, gracias a ti las chicas no les hacen caso- no le extraño ese comentario, pues ellos pensaban que a través de provocar miedo iban a obtener lo que querían.

Ahora veo porque- ese comentario le iría a traer mala suerte, pues lo dejaron caer al piso, quería pararse pero sus costillas le dolían

_Que dijiste- comenzado a darle patadas por todo el cuerpo, Haruka ya no sentía los golpes ya comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, era tal el dolor que no podía más

_Suficiente chicos, solo déjenlo inconsciente y yo me encargo de lo demás- pudo lograr escuchar esas palabras, no creía que tendría un lindo final; pero esto era doloroso

_Si, ya fue suficiente, nos vamos- por fin había terminado la tortura, aunque en manos de Wen no podría contarla, en verdad esa persona la odiaba

Wen se agacho hacia él, agarrándolo de los cabellos y tirándolo a la piscina

_Te dije que me la pagaría, es hora que nades jajajajaja- tirándolo hacia la alberca, no podía moverse, dificultándose para respirar, ahora si era su fin

Wen se retiró de la piscina hacia la salida; con esto le demostraría al rubio que nadie se metería con él, era el único que imponía el miedo en la escuela y obtenía lo que quería a toda costa; salio sigilosamente sin ser visto

.

.

Michiru estaba buscando a Haruka en el aula para retirarse a su casa

_Qué raro seguro está en la alberca, olvide decirle que saldría más temprano- dirigiéndose hacia la alberca, aunque presentía algo malo, solo esperaba que nada le sucediera

Al llegar no vio a nadie, pero al acercarse al agua vio un cuerpo hundiéndose cada vez más, observo bien y se dio cuenta que era….

_Haruka!- lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, sentía temor de perderlo, no a él

Michiru se tiro a la piscina, nado hasta Haruka, pero se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente, llegando con dificultad a la orilla. Al sacarlo vio que estaba muy golpeado

_Haruka, contéstame por favor- estaba muy asustada, Haruka no respiraba, se armó de valor y le saco el saco, viendo la figura del cuerpo de una mujer, eso quería decir que la sospecha que tenía era cierta; pero eso no le importaba ahora, le comenzó a da respiración boca a boca logrando ver que Haruka volvía en si

_Haruka, por favor despierta- se sentía aliviada, al menos ahora respiraba

_si re na aggg- vio que se quejó, le toco las costillas y sintió que se quejaba, eso era el causante del problema; probablemente las tendría fracturadas

_Haruka, quien te hizo esto- pero no fue posible la respuesta, tanto fue el dolor que se volvió a desmayar, estaba molesta no solo lo golpearon, lo iban a matar

_Haruka!- tenía que actuar rápido, llamo al chofer de su padre para que la fuera a recoger, así tendría ayuda en cargar a Haruka, le coloco el saco nuevamente. Nadie sabría su secreto

.

.

_RECUERDO DE HARUKA _

_Un niño estaba jugando con sus juguetes en su cuarto, de pronto escucha una pelea, para él eso ya era normal en su vida, pues sus padres siempre discutían_

__no te permito que te alejes de aquí Reina, que pasara con esta familia- esa voz parecía la de su padre, esto sería otra pelea más de todos los días_

__esto dejo de ser una familia hacía mucho tiempo Akashi, me llevare a Haruka, no merece estar contigo- esa era la de su madre, esta pelea podría llegar a más y eso lo asustaba_

__no te lo permitiré ella se quedara conmigo, no me la quitaras- que quería decir con eso su padre, eso le asusto, sus peleas no llegaban hasta ese extremo_

__Haruka, Haruka ven aquí- escucho que lo llamaban, se acercó para ver tímidamente, encontrándose con la mirada de su mama _

_Haruka bajo de las escaleras, viendo a su mama que tenía unas maletas a la mano_

__Mama, ¿qué sucede?- estaba confundido ¿que eran esas maletas? y ¿porque discutían sus padres? _

__Haruka, quiero que vengas conmigo- que quería decir con eso su mama, decidió hacerse el tonto_

__Y ¿papa se ira con nosotras?- vio la mirada de su madre y pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos _

_Reina se acercó, agachándose ante Haruka, agarrándole la cara, queriendo llorar_

__no hija, tu papa se quedara aquí- no lo entendía, su mama se iba a separar de ellos, quería estar de nuevo con ellos dos como antes_

__pero yo no me quiero ir sin papa- tal vez así aria recapacitar a su mama de quedarse con ellos, como la familia que son_

_Akashi se acercó a Haruka, poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros_

_-ya la escuchaste Reina, ella no se ira contigo- si quería ir con ella pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse con su papa_

__no te permitiré que te quedes con ella- agarro sus maletas, saliendo de la casa_

__mama, mamaaaaaaaa!- se zafó de los brazos de su padre, llegando a la puerta. Saliendo de la casa viendo cómo se subía en un taxi, ella corrió detrás del taxi, pero no pudo alcanzarlo _

__mamaaaaaaaa! No me dejes- cayendo de rodillas llorando, no quería perder a su mama, la quería de nuevo con ella y con su papa como antes…. _

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

MAMAAAAAAA!- levantándose de la cama, pero sintió un fuerte dolor, cayendo nuevamente en la cama, ese recuerdo nuevamente que lo atormentaba todo el tiempo

_Haruka, cálmate, todo está bien- escucho la voz de Michiru, miro a todos lados y reconoció su cuarto, eso quería decir que estaba vivo, aunque con un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo

_Michiru- sintiendo como sudaba, vio que tenía vendas en la cabeza- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_te encontré golpeado y hundiéndote en la piscina e inconsciente- con voz a punto de llorar, eso le preocupo no la quería ver llorar

-yoo no lo recuerdo muy bien- si lo recordaba, pero era mejor mentir para no comprometerla y que no le sucediera nada

_sabes cómo me preocupaste al verte así- abrazándolo- no quiero perderte a ti también- esas palabras eran ciertas, no lo soportaría; el recordar como lo encontró la asustaba nuevamente

_Michiru, lo siento, no quería preocuparte-no soportaba que ella llorara y menos por él

_pues no me hagas esto, sabes lo importante que eres para mí- separándose y viéndolo a los ojos

_sirena….- acariciando su cara y acercándose sin querer a sus labios, quería probarlos al menos una vez y ver el paraíso

_Haruka…- acercándose más a sus labios, ella también los añoraba, el darle respiración boca a boca pudo sentir esos labios tan suaves que la dejo con ganas de mas

Estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir su respiración. De pronto siente que tocan la puerta, alejándose rápidamente

_adelante- molesta por la interrupción del casi beso que se iba a dar

_joven Haruka, veo que ya despertó- hablo el padre de Michiru, sintió la mirada molesta de su hija y no sabía porque

_sí señor, siento no poder cumplir con mi trabajo- estaba nervioso, casi le da un beso a Michiru, la hija de su jefe

_no te preocupes, es mejor que te recuperes, te daré unos días de reposo- agradeció esos días, tal vez tendría tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido

_gracias señor- solo le quedo agradecer

_bueno me retiro, espero que se recupere pronto- tenia cosas que hacer como para tener una plática con Haruka

El sr kaioh se retiró dejando un incómodo silencio entre ellos, pues no sabían cómo actuar con esa escena anterior entre ellos

_Michiru yo quería decirte mi secreto- era hora de que lo supiera, aunque temía que lo odiara, no lo soportaría

_te escucho- ya lo sabía, pero era mejor que él le diga con sus propias palabras y confiara en ella

_bueno yo soy, yo soy una chica- pero vio que Michiru ni se inmutaba, eso lo sorprendió, pensaba que iba a recibir una bofetada

_ya lo sabía- solo podía responder con una sonrisa, al menos confiaba en ella para decir ese secreto

_pero como- sorprendido, el esperaba otra escena en vez de una sonrisa

_pues tenía mis sospechas, pero ayer lo comprobé cuando te saque de la piscina- solo afirmaba sus sospechas, esta sirena era muy inteligente

_siento no hártelo dicho, no sabía cómo- iba a reaccionar, es por eso que prefirió callar, antes de recibir sus insultos

_ya pasó y no te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo- besando su frente

_gracias eres la mejor- en verdad si podía confiar en ella

_será mejor que descanses, te fracturaste dos costillas- acostándolo en la cama y arropándolo

_no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, aunque no recuerdo que me paso, luego de que me tiraran a la alberca- intentando recordar lo sucedido

_pues estuviste inconsciente y tuve que darte respiración boca- sonrojándose- a boca

_gra gracias- poniéndose rojo; había añorado esos labios, pero se sintió tonto al no poder recordar ese beso

_bueno tengo que ir a vestirme

Michiru salió el cuarto dejando a Haruka muy rojo

_me beso- tocándose los labios, aun sentía dolor pero con eso era más que suficiente

Michiru estaba detrás de la puerta tocándose los labios, igual de sonrojada como Haruka, hubiera querido probar esos labios, pero no en esa situación. Recordar esos labios tan suaves, sin duda estaba llegando a enamorándose de Haruka, ya no se sentía vacía y cuando lo vio golpeado sintió el peor miedo, no quería que le pasara nada

_te quiero mucho, Haruka- por primera vez su corazón latía por una persona y esa era Haruka, por primera vez no se sintió vacía

Haruka se encontraba recordando el sueño que había tenido de…..Su mama

_a pesar de los años, aun no te puedo olvidar, mama; siempre recordare el día que nos abandonaste. El vivir sin ti cuando más te necesitaba, me hizo odiarte cada vez más. A pesar de ese dolor, siento que al conocer a Michiru me devolvió la vida. Te quiero, Michiru.- por fin podía sentir que su corazón latía por una persona, ya no se sentiría vacío, ni solo

.

.

####################################################################################################################################################################

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Bueno estoy siguiendo el consejo de Janeth Haruka y si no están de acuerdo con eso, solo díganmelo para cambiar a la forma de antes

JANETH HARUKA: gracias por tu opinión me ayudado, ahora solo espero que te haya agradado. Me importaría saber tu opinión

En esta historia Haruka será mujer, pues tengo muchos planes para su amor, pero le hablaran en forma de hombre. Así me parece más fácil escribir de ella, si no les incomoda seguiré escribiendo así.

Solo espero recibir sus opiniones buenas o malas, lo entenderé.

ATTE: tenohsagitariokaioh

Saludos y gracias


End file.
